The invention relates to novel .beta.-carboline derivatives substituted in the 3-position by isoxazole or isoxazoline derivatives, a process for their preparation, and their use as medicinal agents.
EP-A No. 54,507 describes .beta.-carbolines substituted in the 3-position by the isoxazolone residue. These compounds show low affinity for the benzodiazepine receptors.
It has now been found that the .beta.-carbolines according to this invention which are substituted in the 3-position by isoxazole or isoxazoline residues surprisingly exhibit a high specific affinity for benzodiazepine receptors in that they displace radioactively labeled flunitrazepam from the benzodiazepine receptors.